mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy 2.png|Talking to birds Fluttershy ahh.jpg|Fluttershy getting scared. Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy 5.png Nightmare Moon scare Fluttershy E1-W 1.7214.png|Fluttershy afraid to look at Nightmare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight episode 2.PNG Fluttershy with group episode 2.PNG Fluttershy taming beast episode 2.PNG Beast licking fluttershy episode 2.PNG Fluttershy with licked hair episode 2.PNG Fluttershy and tree episode 2.PNG Fluttershy carrying stone episode 2.PNG Fluttershy being licked again episode 2.PNG|Who's a cute manticore? Who's a cute little manticore? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone episode 2.PNG Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony episode 2.PNG Fluttershy gets her necklace episode 2.PNG Fluttershy compliment rarity episode2.PNG Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Fluttershy discovers necklace episode 2.PNG Rdep2s1.png Fluttershy looking at twilight episode 2.PNG The Ticket Master Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png Birds1.jpg Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Applebuck Season Fluttershy happy-W 2.0009.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy 16.png|Taking care of animals Fluttershy 17.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png Gilda screams at Fluttershy.jpeg|Poor, poor Fluttershy. Fluttershy_Older.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Boast Busters AngerDash.png Dragonshy Feeding the otters.png Kicking the carrot.png vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h50m05s110.png|Strange single frame Angel dropping a hint.png Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel Dragonshy.png Angel throws a carrot.png Lyra and Fluttershy s01e07.png Derpyfluttershy.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Spike good with animals s1e07.png Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by a dragon mid-flight causing her to fall A still petrified Fluttershy.png Hugging a rock.png Pinkie starts singing.png A not so big canyon.png AVALANCHE.png Fluttershy trips.png Head in the ground.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png Fluttershy is scared.png How dare you....jpg How dare you!.jpg Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png You do not hurt my friends!.jpg|Angry at the dragon angry-fluttershy 1.jpg|Fluttershy toughening up Fluttershy scared of leaf s1e07.png Bridle Gossip Fluttershy 41.png|Won't talk about it Not impressed.png Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Winter Wrap Up fluttershy.PNG|Fluttershy with a rabbit Fluttershy With Bunny.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up" Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition Suited For Success Critic.png Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png Picresized 1300093950 1298262365958.jpg Fluttershy's_Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy frog.PNG|How cute and she with frogs Fluttershy 53.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy2.png|Lots of control, screaming and hollering, and most importantly, passion. Fluttershy Saying Yay.png|''yay'' Fluttershy 55.png|"Way to go" Fluttershywoohoo.png|Rainbow dash, you rock! Woohoo. (Quietly) Vlcsnap-6782650.png Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Rar... Ity? Fluttershy cheering.png|SHE DID IT!! Stare Master Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Cut.PNG|that cat Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Fluttershy1.png Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy 68.png|Happy Fluttershy Fluttershy3.png Flurrtershy stressed.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Monster.PNG Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png|"Ca-Carpenters!" A very happy Fluttershy.png|A very happy Fluttershy vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h43m53s240.png Loudlullaby.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png Fluttershy peeved.jpg Staree.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Nothing will get past me. FluttershyBabysitting.png Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the everfree forest!" Fluttershy5.png Fluttershystare.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Stare.png|the stare! angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19_ManeCast_RacingToTheScene.png S01E19_ManeCast_SpikePanicking.png S01E19_ManeCast_HurriedExplanation.png S01E19_ManeCast_LookDownHoles.png S01E19_Fluttershy_OhMy.png S01E19_FluttershyFido_HoldByTail.png All Tired Out.png S01E19_ManeCast_WhatsSpikePlanning.png Dogshow.gif Green Isn't Your Color GIYC4 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png GIYC13 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png GIYC16 Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC57 Fluttershy confused.png 1065020287.png|Fluttershy the supermodel GIYC62 Fluttershy posing 3.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing GIYC63 Fluttershy confused 2.png Fluttershy_modelling.png GIYC86 Fluttershy happy.png GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png Graceful schneezes!.jpg Photofinish and fluttershy episode 20.png Green Isn't Your Color 16 9.png GIYC119 Fluttershy magazine cover.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover GIYC131 Fluttershy running away 2.png GIYC133 Fluttershy flying away.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png|...with no luck. GIYC135 Fluttershy flying away 2.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed photo_finish_comes_in.png|Oh no, HER! demagics2.png|With Photo Finish Fluttershy id.png GIYC175 Frustrated Fluttershy.png GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png Fluttershy 98.png|Screaming GIYC178 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png GIYC179 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png GIYC180 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png Fluttershy confused.png|A confused Fluttershy Fluttershy wut.png|Fluttershy's pokerface Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png|A disguise for Fluttershy... GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilgiht dun goofed.png|that, unfortunately doesn't work. GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Fluttershy is swarmed by adoring fans. GIYC204 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png GIYC205 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png GIYC206 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png GIYC209_Fluttershy_walking_down_the_catwalk.png GIYC210_Fluttershy_trips.png GIYC212_Fluttershy_what_the.png GIYC213_Fluttershy_flying_without_wings.png GIYC214_Fluttershy_standing.png|And some are graceful..woah! Fluttershy upside down-W 1.8453.png|Fluttershy is upside down. GIYC218_Fluttersmile.png GIYC219 Fluttershy picks her nose.png|Eeew. GIYC220 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png|Silly Fluttershy, you're not a dog. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png Over a Barrel Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|"But why?" (am I so cute) Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png Rare,Twi,AJ,Flutter_see_flag-W_2.2001.png We_scared_E21-W_2.3654.png Rainbow_Dash_phew_E21-W_4.1864.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy_Medic.PNG Late.png Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Royal Guards wing block- W 8.1109.png|Hault! Your amount of cuteness is untolerable. Carepony.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Hummingway.jpg Hummingway sings.png Dr. Fluttershy-W 2.0000.png|I just happen to a Doctor too. Multiple 253.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Ashtears.png|Oh no... flutter shy cry.PNG|Sad Fluttershy Philophoe.png Philomena apolgizes to Fluttershy.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Fillyshy.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Flutter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Bed of butterflies s01e23.png So Many Wonders.png Filly Fluttershy So Many Wonders s01e23.png FillyFluttershy.png|Filly Fluttershy. Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png Flooter.jpg|Filly Fluttershy with her newly-befriended animals Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Dancing ponies.png Danceparty.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png Ummm.png Hayson.png|A scary pile of hay with a strange face on it. Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|Scared at Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie hugs all her friends.png The Best Night Ever Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.44 PM.png|Fluttershy and the Gala animals To meet.jpg|To meet! At the gala S1E26.png Chaîne de MyLittlePony2010 - YouTube.jpg|Fluttershy finding the animals. Fluttershy in party dress.jpg Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more than Pinike Pie's lost her sanity. 33kes20.gif|Twitcha twitch. Fluttershy to flutter evil - W 1.0049.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Trapped by her plan. angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!" crazy fluttershy.png|Fluttershy gone wild The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy Rainy S02E01.jpg Fluttershy good idea S2 E1-1262.png|I'm loving this good idea! Fluttershy ah!.png 3 manes.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg FluttershyScared RainbowDashBrave S02E01.png Fluttershy_NoWings_S02E01.png|MY WINGS! Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png Fluttershy scared S2 E1-W 4.1263.png|Seprated from her friends. Fluttershy is becoming afraid. Fluttershy gratful.png Fluttershybecomescruel.png|Fluttershy gets corrupted by Discord Flutterbitch.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png|Fluttercruel tailwhipping Twilight Sparkle. Miscellaneous FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel FluttershyHiRes.png Mylittleponyposeybyfyre.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on Sky_Skimmer.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Fluttershy images